Scorpia Rising IV - Hide & Seek
by sevenofmine
Summary: In the last part, Tony killed Eli David, director of Mossad. Now, Mossad after him, he's on the run. Meanwhile, Israel is starting a silent war on USA CIA for an NCIS agent having killed the former Mossad director and Fornell is helping Ziva, Tony's pregnant wife, to go into hiding as well. But Tony can't hide alone, he needs once more the help of the Montebellos sisters...
1. Help in the forest

**Well, I warned you: As nobody gave me ANY propositions (with TV series I know) with what to make a crossover, it now starts that they're off to Malibu, where Hannah Montana plays...muahahahaha...don't worry, they won't stay in Malibu.**

**But please review! And in case you don't know the TV series I am going to make a crossover with, don't worry. It is NOT NECESSARY TO KNOW THE tv SERIES I'LL DO THE CROSSOVER WITH!**

**Just enjoy the story and tell me what you think about it.**

**PS In case you don't know or don't remember parts I-III, Gibbs will give Fornell a summary of what happened.**

Chapter 1

It was about two hours later when Gibbs saw the elevator doors opening for the thousandth of time within five minutes, only that the person stepping out was making Gibbs' mood better. He threw the empty paper cup into the waste paper basket and sat up.

"Tobias," he said but didn't manage to sound surprised.

"Last time it wasn't that crowded," he only stated when stopping in front of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs smiled and shortly looked around. There were several agents running through the NCIS headquarters building in Washington DC, the only abnormal thing was that half of these agents weren't from Naval Investigative Service.

Gibbs saw agent Sacks arguing with Special Agent McGee, something that was actually DiNozzo's task. But DiNozzo was seventy-five percent of the reason why so many FBI and CIA agents were acting like bees having found some honey.

"Things have changed," Gibbs explained with an angry undertone in his voice. "Is Ziva safe?" he added with concern.

"Absolutely safe. I'm glad when I remember where she's hiding." Gibbs rose and eyebrow.

"I let one agent bring her to a hospital…I don't say which one and where, and gave her a false identity. Only this agent and I know where she is—"

"You trust that agent of yours?"

"With my life. My only concern is that DiNozzo messes up…"

"He won't. He's old and experienced enough."

"You've got a lot of confidence."

"I think he knows what he does."

"Funny, he told me the same."

"I think he has friends out there…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know when my agents don't tell me everything."

"Could you please stop talking in riddles, Jethro?" Tobias asked and followed Gibbs who suddenly jumped up from his chair.

The boss didn't answer until the elevator doors were shut. He pressed emergency halt and now they were alone. "Along with a dead marine Tony had got a warning that someone may be after him. Abby said she couldn't analyze the handwriting. But a postcard with the same handwriting I found pinned on his refrigerator door at home."

"I don't ask how you figured this out…" Fornell said and put the electricity on again. "Now tell me where DiNozzo is," he added.

"I don't know," Gibbs admitted when they stepped into the office again.

"What?" Fornell asked and Gibbs stopped and turned around.

"You were the one to let him go!"

"I thought you were the sniper!"

"Which sniper?"

"Hell, the one…damn, who killed the Mossad agents. Tony ran into the forests and I think this sharp shooter helped him to escape."

Gibbs sighed, shook his head and walked to his desk again on which he sat down. "I could have an idea…but I see no reason why they should help him."

"Who help him?" Fornell asked confused and looked into the face of a really concerned Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't answer but showed him to follow. Fornell did not argue and walked after him down to the evidence room where all mission files were also stored. Gibbs searched the right box for a few minutes and then put a very thick file on the table.

"What's this?" Fornell asked.

"You should remember," Gibbs said and opened the file. The very first thing was a white calling card with a golden scorpion on it.

"Scorpia," Fornell muttered and sighed.

"You remember the Montebello sisters?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yes…I remember that only their FBI files is as thick as this one about the case…Caroline and Katarina, right?" Fornell said and skimmed the file.

"Yep. We called the case 'Scorpia Rising'."

"Didn't they fail four or five times, every time with another head of Scorpia?"

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. But I don't remember everything, can you give me a summary?"

"Well, a little while ago, we investigated an organization called Scorpia. They tried to assassinate Tony working for an old enemy DiNozzo had. Those days, Tony met a girl called Caroline Montebello. She is Italian, comes from Alessandria, has studied Computer Science in Great Britain and is thirty years old by now."

"So far I know."

"Well, she's got a sister, twenty-seven I think, she has studied Physics. Scorpia was destroyed and we managed to arrest everybody except for the sisters and the former head of the organization, Dr. Medici. Then, in the second part of the file, Katarina also joined Scorpia, which is now led by six assassins, among them Montebellos and Medici. This time, they had planned something like a second 9/11."

"Oh, I remember too well. When everybody was arrested, what happened?"

"Well, just because of the sisters we succeeded in crossing the organization's way. They managed to escape, I think to Hawaii or something like that. We didn't hear from them for a while. When Tony and Ziva finally wanted to marry, her father Eli abducted her as he wanted her never to go to America."

"Ah, yeah…didn't Tony shoot him in the end?"

"Er…yes. He reunited with the sisters and they helped him to rescue Ziva. Eli had wanted to torture and kill her for the embarrassment she had brought over the family. Israel and Mossad didn't like at all that an American Special Agent of NCIS killed their director and that's the reason for the tensions between our nations."

"CIA took all that over. I think they had only needed a reason to start a war against Israel."

"Until now, it's very inofficial yet. And I want this business clean before it gets public," Gibbs said and closed the file again.

"You think the sisters help Tony once more?" Fornell asked.

"Why not? After my last few phone calls I had with Interpol, Caroline is still supposed to be in Italia. She's a big wheel in the Mafia, but you know what's currently happening over there in Europe…"

"Oh yes…France, Germany and Italian governments and military against the Mafia. Wonder how that's gonna work out…"

"At least very bad for the criminals. I wonder what Katarina will do if her sister's gonna be arrested," Gibbs stated and put the box back into the big shelf. "What are we going to do now?" Gibbs asked and turned around to the FBI agent.

"We let FBI and CIA do their jobs, hope that they won't figure out where Tony and Ziva are—"

"I thought only Mossad shouldn't know where they are?"

"CIA wants Tony, too. He's the mean to end a war."

"Silent war, Tobias. Until now, nobody except for the Intelligence and government know about it."

"And it should stay like that," Fornell muttered silently when they were walking back to the elevators.

* * *

"I already feel the sun on my skin," Tony stated when he left the plane after a very long flight over the whole country. Katarina smiled and followed him. When Tony had disappeared into the woods, he had stumbled three meters later because he couldn't see his hand in front of his head.

Katarina, the sniper, caught him and put a hand on his mouth. "It's me, Katarina," she whispered silently and helped him to follow her through the dark forest.

One mile later, they arrived at a dark street, only Katarina's car standing there.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked but she only shook her head.

Seventy minutes later they had arrived at a very small airport in one of the suburbs of Washington. They got out, Katarina had one suitcase with her, and she gave Tony a new identity card.

"Antonio Montebello…really?" he read and looked at her.

"Don't tell me you don't know talking Italian, DiNozzo" she muttered and they passed the safety controls without problems.

Now they were waiting in the airport for their luggage – for Katarina's luggage – and enjoyed the California sun warmth. Katarina grabbed her trolley and they walked through the big entrance.

"Wow, look over there," Tony said and pointed at the huge poster that was covering a whole building.

"Yeah, if you're ten years old," she muttered regarding the advertisement of Hannah Montana's next concert.

"Why do you have a car here?" Tony asked suddenly when they entered the parking lot.

"Oh, I always try to plan before travelling," she just answered and minutes later they were sitting in the black Audi and driving the freeway.

"Can't you tell me one time where we're going?" Tony complained but as answer only received a little smile.

"Isnt it enough when I say that you'll probably be safe?"

"Probably?"

"More safe than you would be if FBI or NCIS hid you," she said. "Try to sleep a bit, Tony. It has been a long day," she added and he dozed off within minutes.

**Please review.**


	2. West coast

**I'm sorry that in this chapter and the start of the third, there's a lot talking. But some things need to get clear and I have to repeat some things in case you don't remember everything from parts I-III. I myself had to read n°III again ;)**

**So, I hope you keep reading and I promise it will get more adventurous very soon :)**

**And please review, right?**

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to go so far, director?" John Summerfield asked and studied the man's face on the huge screen.

"We will do every necessary for justice. I think you understand this," the man answered. He spoke with an Israeli accent, white suit, in the background an office with one single palm plant, a glance out of the window and you saw desert and nothing else than yellow sand.

"There is nothing of justice. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo acted in self-defense—"

"After he entered the country without any permission, helped a group of Arabic terrorists storm the main headquarter building of Tel Aviv Mossad, killed a lot of agents and also the director Eli David! He is a member of American Navy—"

"Just an NCIS officer."

"His 'rescue' is regarded as a criminal act against the state of Israel and government gave us all means and permissions we need to stop this man and punish him for his crimes."

"Crimes? Eli David kidnapped his own daughter and tortured her. She was already citizens of the United States. _This_ is regarded as a criminal act!"

Suddenly, the connection was cut off.

"Get him here again!" Summerfield shouted at the other agents.

"He's gone offline," one of them stated.

"Damn it!" he shouted and kicked into the air. With his head glowing red, he left the room and walked out on the corridor. He tried to calm himself down and control his breathe. He leaned against the wall, looked up into the ceiling lights and closed his eyes.

Startled he jumped up when his cell was ringing. "Fuck," he cursed and took it out.

He sighed when he read the name on the display. "Yes?" he asked very pissed off.

"I just wanted to ask how it's going but as I hear it didn't work out quite well…"

"Didn't work out quite well? I know that Tony perhaps overreacted a bit and didn't have permission to illegally enter the country and did some unforgivable things, but they started with abducting an American citizen without reason and torture her nearly to death."

"They blame Tony, right?"

"Of course they blame agent DiNozzo. He said they won't stop until he'll be punished for his crime," Summerfield explained.

"God…" agent Fornell tried to understand what this meant.

"You know how difficult it was to explain our boss that Mossad quit all peace treaties between our two Intelligence services and that Israel also retreated from the ceasefire treaty with America. I don't know what the president thinks but I hope that this will stay a war between CIA and Mossad and not between the USA and Israel."

"How close are we to an official war?" Fornell asked concerned.

"It is not only the acting of Agent DiNozzo. I think they had searched for an excuse to break up the relationship with us for a long time. Things are escalating, Tobias. In the past three days, we detected eight tries to enter our security system. They all failed but one broke our first and second firewall. It won't take long until they succeed and enter our highest security area.

They have specialists working on it, Tobias. As soon as we can proof that these were done by Mossad agents, we'll have hell breaking out. They won't give us an explanation and cyberattacks on CIA computersystems are only the beginning. We're already working on cutting their energies reservoirs for Tel Aviv for provoking an energy loss."

"Just make sure this will happen _after_ they hacked into our databanks, John. We don't want to start a war, we just play the helpless who're defending themselves."

"That's what our director wants. We're just waiting and talking but I tell you, Israel won't accept a non-violent solution. And as nobody knows where Special Agent DiNozzo and his wife are…"

"I'm afraid, John, if this was a try, it was a bad one and I don't know either where DiNozzo is hiding."

"You let him escape, didn't he tell you anything?"

"Nope. But I heard from Agent Gibbs that he may have friends helping him. And concerning Agent David, she's somewhere safe, in a hospital where it is cared for her."

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, Tobias, as soon as I find something out, I'll call you, okay? Until then, let's hope it stays an internal affair of Intelligence and not an official war between our states. The Israelis are not to underestimate and they had enough time to prepare…" He put the cell back into his pocket and walked down to his office.

* * *

Tony woke up from missing the noise of the motor. He opened his eyes slowly and carefully and first saw the interior of the car he remembered so well. He looked out of the window and noticed that they in fact stopped their journey.

"Have we arrived?" he asked and turned to Katarina. She was reading something on her cell phone.

She looked up. "Yes. Just give me a minute," she answered and started to write an SMS.

Tony used the time to find out where he was. It was a city, so far he knew. It was loud and he guessed a street a few meters away but right now, they were on a parking lot, three high skyscrapers around them, a little passage through which they had come.

"Let's go," Katarina suddenly said and stepped out of the car. She took out her trolley and handbag and locked the door.

Tony followed her but asked: "Where are we? What are we doing now?"

"We're in a town called Sacramento. I think you heard of it."

"Yeah, watched it in the news lately. The arresting of two criminals and the boss of CBI was found dead, right?"

"Yes. It was three days ago. They have managed to catch a disciple of Red John."

"The wanted serial killer?"

"Exactly," she explained when they entered one of the high buildings through a backdoor. They were now in a dusty stairwell.

"Shall we try if the elevator works?" he proposed but she shook her head. "Then let me at least carry your luggage," he muttered and took her tiny suitcase.

"Thanks," she said and they started climbing up the stairs. Quietly they were walking upstairs and after an eternity Katarina finally stopped. She pulled out a tiny wire and opened the locked door.

Tony guessed them to be in tenth or ninth floor and he closed the door again. It was very dark and the light didn't work. He followed Katarina into another room and put down the trolley. There was one mattress and carpet that looks as if it was over a hundred years old.

"We won't stay here for long," the woman explained. "But I need to arrange a few things here. And I will get us a better faked passport."

"Where are we going then?"

"Hawai'i. I have friends there who can help you hiding. And it's very safe. They won't think I'll return to a place where I've hid before but the good thing about it is that I know the area and they don't."

"Ah," Tony said and together they examined the other rooms. In one of them were two empty spoons with unidentifiable dried liquid and of course the bath was full of dust as well.

"You come here often?" he asked when they sat down on the mattress in their sleeping room again.

"This was a hint of a friend…This building here is very common for drug dealers and no police officer who's quite sane will enter this district."

"You feel attracted to such places?"

She smiled and stared out of the tiny window which was half covered with a broken jalousie. "Yes, Tony. It makes me feel safe and reminds me to my home. Tiny places in the shadow, you're anonym, nobody asks questions. That's like our flat in Italy."

"You live with your sister?"

"Yes, in the south of Potenza."

They kept silence for a while.

"You're not talking very much, Katarina…What happened in South Italia?"

She sighed and it took a moment before she answered. "You know that Italian police is starting big arrests and they try to stop the Mafia circles and so on. Federico and I were hiding in an old factory…well, a drug hiding and police must have gotten a hint. So, we were surprised by a special force."

She looked out to the sundown and continued: "You know, Tony. Federico and I, became very close, but it was never like with Edoardo…you know, my fiancée who died…but it was good to have someone who cared for me. There was a shooting and Federico and I tried to escape.

He killed a cop and pushed me out of the fire line. We fell on the ground, he was above me. We didn't notice that the cop wasn't dead but stood up again. He didn't take up his gun, no, he took a knife.

He must have had a personal hatred against mafia. He sliced open Federico's back, I saw his eyes full of pain, slowly he died and this cop watched. His body fell on me, all his blood dropped on me…

I pushed Federico away and looked up to the cop, the knife still in his hand. But he only through it into Federico's body once more, although he already was dead. Then he turned to me, cowered next to me and put the bloody blade on my neck. He told me that his brother got killed by a drug dealer and that he would take as much revenge as possible."

She stopped talking and Tony knew that pictures of Federico's dead body lying on her passed her mind. Horrible and unbelievable what this girl had to cope with, he thought and couldn't imagine the terrible things she had already seen. Federico's brother and Edoardo had wanted to marry over one year ago but he was shot during the wedding ceremony.

"What…how did you kill that cop?" he asked slowly.

"I shot him," she answered shortly and stood up again. "I need to visit my friend after sunset. You stay here, okay? In case you hear someone come, there's a gun in my suitcase," she said sharply.

"How did you smuggle your gun on the plane?" he asked surprised.

"I have my tricks," she explained and opened the trolley. She took out some new clothes and minutes later she returned, having changed. She picked up another gun and put it on her leg under her jeans.

"How much of this do you have?" Tony asked surprised.

"Enough to hide a NCIS special agent from Israeli Mossad. I'll be back after dawn if everything turns out well."

"And if not?"

"Then I'll either return in a few hours or never. But please promise me to stay here, Tony, okay? Don't leave under no circumstances."

"I promise," he said and watched her beautiful body leave the room.

He heard the door closing and now was on his own with nothing more to do than wait.


	3. Sacramento

**There are small crossovers with Rizzoli & Isles, The Mentalist and Monk. But it is also revealed, with which series this is going to be a crossover, so as soon as I'll upload chapter 4 this will be changed into a crossover story.**

**You DON'T need to know the series I'll do a crossover with. The part of this series will be small, so just read on and I'll write it also for people who don't know it.**

**Keep on reading and please review ;)**

Chapter 3

First, he only stared out of the window and tried to sleep. But he had slept enough during day and then started to look what else Katarina had in the suit case. There were some clothes, a gun but nothing you'd expect from a profi killer and criminal like her. He found a toilet bag and some books which he started to read.

The first one unfortunately was in Italian, but the second and third in English, The Silent Girl _(by Tess Gerritsen)_, very dark but a realistic crime thriller and The DaVinci Code, although Tony would have never guessed that Katarina read stuff like that. He was so happy, to have found a torch because electricity didn't work.

He wondered, what the girl would be doing and how many friends in different countries she had. But when she knew Mafia and having started with the international organization Scorpia she must have gotten a lot of contacts. And who would stop contact with such a pretty and intelligent girl? He was sure that she must have a lot of admirers and used this advantage.

Finally, he managed to doze off and awaked suddenly by hearing footsteps. He opened his eyes and was directly hit by bright sunlight.

"I've brought breakfast," a voice said and Katarina sat down next to him.

"Sorry, but nothing else was open," she explained and put down a bag of McDonalds.

"I'm starving," he smiled and together they started to eat. "So, what have you been doing all night long?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, remember Alessio?"

"You told me…Federico's and Edoardo's brother, right?"

She nodded. "His wife is currently in California and I arranged a meeting. But when I arrived, all I saw were CBI cops. Things are getting worse for us, better for the society…However, I met someone who sold me two new identity cards which are quite perfect. Well, and he offered me a little job which I also had to do…"

"What kind of…oh, he wanted you to kill someone…"

"Tony, I'm a criminal. And there was a time when I used to be a contract killer and I have a lot of people who remind me that I shouldn't have turned to Scorpia at all. They wanted me for their business, there're enough people paying for it."

Tony shook his head. "You could have become something better, Katarina. You're such a nice girl, you've got a graduation in Physics. And you're throwing it all away."

"I'm not throwing it away, Tony. But I'm doing what I like most."

"Killing? You're not such a woman—"

"You don't know me, Tony!" she answered sharply.

Tony looked into her wonderful dark eyes. "I know enough about you…I know that you have a soft side, Edoardo…Federico…they all—"

"Tony, watch your mouth. I'm the reason why you're still alive and I still have no idea why I'm helping you at all, perhaps because I like you or perhaps because I'm just fucking stupid. But one thing is sure: As soon as I will leave you, Mossad will find, torture and kill you. And I don't want that they do the same thing to you as they haven't been able to finish with Ziva!"

Tony stared at her face for a while, not knowing what to say. He had never seen her angry before and he was sure that this was still a very self-controlled Katarina and knew that he never wanted to meet a Katarina who lost her temper.

"You remember that night when we rescued Ziva from Mossad?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Federico said a lot of people died because you couldn't have your revenge on the guy who killed Edoardo. What exactly happened?"

"Tony…what do you think I am able to do?"

He didn't fully understand.

"Do you think I can kill a man for money, for reason or for hate?"

He nodded.

"I…was angry, very angry, you can't imagine."

He wanted to say something but she shook her head.

"I took a submachine gun and entered the house of another drug boss in town. I don't want to go into detail, Tony. But don't think you know me, I've done things you don't even dream of."

He wanted to respond but she put her pointed finger on the mouth. "You heard that?" she asked and stood up.

She looked out of the window. "Damn it," she cursed.

"What's up?" he asked and jumped up as well.

"I don't know if they're after us or after the other thirty criminals in this building but I don't want to stay to find out," she said and put together her few things. "By the way, in that plastic bags are some things that may fit you," she added and put the clothes in that suitcase as well.

They ran out of the flat, took the staircase until fifth floor. They could already hear the police running up to them. Tony followed Katarina into one of the empty flats, they waited, police passed them, they heard some "Staircase clear, boss" and "Stay away, Jane. This is our job!".

They ran down and encountered a red haired police woman in the first floor. "Who are you?" she asked but before she could grab the gun in her holster she had already one targeted to her face.

She said nothing but let them pass as she didn't have another opportunity and within minutes, Tony and Katarina were back in their car.

"That was close," Tony decided. "Where are we going now?"

"I have two flight tickets to Hawaii, but from San Francisco airport," Katarina explained and concentrated on driving.

Tony stared out of the window, the landscape rushing by and hoped that Ziva was alright and safe in a hospital somewhere on East Coast.

* * *

'This is agent Juan Fernandez. He will bring you somewhere safe.'

These were the only two sentences Ziva remembered Fornell said when he broke into her house in the middle of the night. They packed up a few things and hurried into the black FBI car.

Fornell had left the car twenty minutes later and Juan brought Ziva out of the town. "Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Out of sight. Somewhere you and your child will be safe," he had explained with a light Mexican accent. She had nodded and not asked any questions.

But now she had more questions than ever, sitting in the airport, waiting for a flight to Europe, reading a book and trying not to think about why she had to flee. It was too dangerous in that country, two states were face to face and close to war and she was right on the border between them. She was an American citizen but she couldn't deny her Israeli origin.

She looked up at the plasma screen, pronouncing the news. The Israeli prime minister had cancelled the conference in the USA, no official response was given but Ziva knew that things were getting worse. Fernandez had explained her everything CIA and Mossad were doing, the secret cyber attacks, there were rumors that there had been a failed bomb attack at a Naval Base in Florida, unofficial reports suspected Hamas terrorists paid by Mossad.

Ziva watched the clock for boarding time disappearing and 'open' could now be read. She stood up, fifth month pregnant now and still four months to go. She felt quite good but was worried what her child was going to see when coming, a war between its two origins? What about its father, what about Tony?

She only knew that he escaped from an abduction attempt in the mid of the night, promised Fornell that he was safe and since then, nobody had ever heard from him. She couldn't even say good-bye to McGee and Gibbs and the others, she had needed to leave immediately. Now, here in New York, boarding a flight to Moscow she felt like a traitor, like someone ducking down and hiding from what one provoked.

Years ago, she would have taken every risk to fight for her faith and her country but now, she had an unborn child, she was in charge of what happened to this child, she wanted to protect it. And she hoped Tony wouldn't take any great risks either, she was worried to hell and hoped that Tony really knew what he was doing.

When there was one thing she couldn't do, it was raising a child alone in a country who fought war against her origin. She couldn't even decide to whom she belonged and felt ashamed for her being Israeli.

Tony and Katarina watched the incoming and departing planes rising and landing. They heard someone arguing that he didn't want to fly, a black haired, partly Mexican looking guy who seemed to be very clean and neat and a woman with too much make-up, curly red hair and a short mini-dress.

Tony looked on Katarina's cell phone. "Twenty minutes," he sighed.

"You're not very patient," she mentioned and continued reading her book.

"Not when I'm hunted by Israeli intelligence, searched by NCIS, FBI and CIA and travel with a passport on which my name is Barry Frost and you're called Jane Rizzoli."

"It was most safe to take names of real people. Nobody will notice that we're not them," she tried to calm him down. "In case it makes you feel better, I'm always a bit concerned that we get caught. But as soon as we're in Hawaii we're safe. There's a house where you can hide and I can again do what I can do best."

"You already got a job there, right?"

"My friend there is a well known crime boss, occupying mostly with drug and arms trade. And he also has some enemies he wants out of his way."

"You always succeed to emphasize so nicely when you actually plan to brutally murder someone," Tony hissed into her ear. "It nearly works for me, what about you? You must be aware of the mistake—"

"Can we lead this discussion another time, Tony…please?" she answered sharply and turned back to her book.

"Thanks," she muttered in low voice and Tony continued watching the people.

**Please review and either story alert or don't forget to check under the NCIS/ Hawaii 5-0 crossovers when you're next time searching this story :)**


	4. Oahu

**I'm sorry for my English, but I'm no native speaker and do a lot of mistake. Also, I'm writing very fast and try to avoid stupid mistake like 'hear' and 'here'. I actually know the difference but I'm just too fast to re-look over my story. And also when I'm checking it again, I don't find all mistakes. I know that for example my prepositions are horrible and some words may not fit in the right context. I'm sorry, but I do my best. So don't hesitate to give me tipps (by the way, theoretically I know the grammar, practically...well...everything except for defining and non-defining clauses, this is my worst nightmare).**

**I do not own anything.**

**Please review and enjoy this story.**

Chapter 4

It was already evening when they arrived on the airport of Hilo, Big Island. "Now what?" Tony asked when he started following Katarina walking down the road.

"Oh, since my sister has been living here quite a while and I visited her from time to time, we have some friends. But usually we were working on O'ahu. Just trust me, Tony."

"It's hard to."

"Really? I remember Caroline talking about your first date."

"She told you—"

"Oh, come on. She's my sister. And she really liked the look in your eyes when she pressed the knife blade on your neck."

"Yeah, really great," Tony muttered not very enthusiastic.

"Tony," Katarina murmured and stopped. A car halted next to them, the door was opened from inside.

Katarina stepped into that black BMW with darkened windows and Tony followed. It was a longer version, opposite of them there was sitting a Hawaiian man, he was tan, tall, slender, very muscular, dark brown-grey eyes, short cut dark brown hair and wore a suit with a light blue-grey shirt.

"Katarina, very nice to see you. And you brought a friend, Special Agent DiNozzo. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Absolutely," Katarina said with a side-look on Tony.

"My name is Wo Fat," the man declared turning toward the special agent.

"Nice to meet you," Tony muttered still not sure what this was leading him to.

"Lee will bring you to a safe place. Unfortunately, I have some business to do. I'll fly to O'ahu tomorrow morning," he explained and the woman nodded.

"You said something about a job?" she asked.

"Lee will explain you everything as soon as you're safe. Unfortunately, it is American secret service as well as Mossad after you, right?"

Tony nodded.

"I don't understand. Why are FBI and CIA so interested in you, too?"

"I assume they want to protect me. But during the attempt to hide me, we were betrayed. I don't want to take that risk another time and it is safer if nobody knows where I am."

"I understand. And after what my informants tell, the relationship between the United States and Israel is getting worse."

"May I ask how much you know about the reason why I am here?" Tony asked suspiciously. He didn't like that this obviously criminal knew so much about him and he felt lightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, believe me, Katarina didn't tell me any details. I had to find out everything by myself. I have my men but I make sure that such information does not spread around," he explained and smiled at the Italian woman who smiled back. "And now excuse me, I have some things to arrange," he added when the car stopped.

Wo Fat got out and there were only Lee, Tony and Katarina left who continued their drive through the marvelous landscape of the Island. Nobody said a word and Tony stared outside, trying to enjoy the beauty of Hawaii and not thinking of the danger he was in.

* * *

"We need to find Tony before they do," Abby said. She had put on her let's-make-a-conspiracy-face and was quietly looking at the other persons standing around the autopsy table.

It was dark and very reminded on a scene they had all experienced before. "Don't you think Tony is old enough to cope with such problems alone?" Ducky asked. He still were his work clothes, his green overall for performing autopsies.

"No, he seems to be in a very deep shit," McGee explained.

"That Mossad is after him I understand, but why FBI, CIA and NCIS as well I don't get…" Mr. Palmer started.

"That's…difficult. CIA wants to maintain a good relationship with Israel's Intelligence service. FBI needs to interact because he's an American citizen and their try to protect him failed. And NCIS may only wait for instructions and director Vance's hands are tied, he is only the representation for Tony toward CIA," McGee tried to explain.

"I get a headache from this," Palmer said.

"Me too," the forensic scientist agreed.

"By the way, doesn't Tony get trouble when he returns?" the assistant asked.

"I think so. The more trouble, the worse it ends. But however," she continued "what can we do?"

"We know that the Montebello sisters are helping Tony. They're both with him on the run," Ducky mentioned.

"Not quite true," a voice said suddenly.

All turned around and tried to figure out who was hiding there in the dark as only one little light was lit. The person was coming closer and they saw the shadow of a woman.

"Caroline!" McGee suddenly said.

She smiled. "I see you recognize me," she said with her typical British accent.

"Where's Tony? I thought you were with him?" Abby stammered.

"I haven't seen Tony for quite a while. My sister is with him, where I can't say, I'm sorry."

"Then where have you been all the time?" McGee asked.

"Italy. Helping leading the Mafia, which is quite difficult these days…"

"But the more interesting question, I think, is: Why are you here?" Ducky asked with a similar British accent.

"I wanted to see the things from another point of view. You know, relationship between CIA and Mossad is lowest ever and CIA blames FBI for their failing. It is only a matter of time until this inter-Intelligence service argument spreads out to be a conflict between the two country's government itself."

"What do you plan to do?" McGee asked.

"Well, I've been studying these conflicts for quite a while and although the American always want to be the best, I think Israel is going to make the first move. They had inofficially wanted to blow off the Americans for quite a while and now they get a chance and can't even be blamed afterward…well, of course they will be blamed."

"You mean, we should wait until Israel starts a war with the United States?" Mr. Palmer asked.

"This is the only way Tony and Ziva can return to NCIS. As soon as Israel _does _start any war-like acts on American soil, other countries will intervene, most presumably Germany and France. Since the peace treaties they may expect some support from China…eventually Russia in case they're ready to proof some loyalty. But Europe won't be able to join very actively, they have enough problems with growing Mafia and crime especially in south Italy, France and Spain."

"You seem to have thought about this very thoroughly," Ducky mentioned.

"I've had enough time."

"When will it start?" McGee asked concerned.

"It won't take long. I promise you that," Caroline explained seriously.

Unfortunately, she was right.

* * *

"You have time for such things?" Tony asked surprised when he came back from the shower. His hair was still wet and he just wore boxershorts.

Katarina didn't care, she was concentrating on her nails which she was painting black. "Ya, it's part of my defilade, you know? Men want women who care for their appearance…"

Tony looked perplex.

"I was joking," she laughed and screwed down the bottle of nailpolish. She started to blow her fingernails to make them dry faster.

Tony shook his head and started to put on a new pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He watched Katarina regarding her fingers. She was so beautiful, like her sister, a bit tan, dark brown, curly hair, muscular, dark brown eyes, so slender, her smile could melt glaciers and she was so nice.

Although Tony didn't know Edoardo, he wasn't surprised he had wanted to marry her. And Federico, his brother, had seemed to be attracted by her, too. And he, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, married man, watched a woman, over ten years younger, how she painted her fingernails in deep black. Looking at her like this, he would have never guessed her being a cruel hit woman who had killed several times, among this, her own parents, of course, together with her sister Caroline.

"You heard this?" she suddenly said and looked up.

"You really have a good sense of hearing, but I think you suffer paranoia," Tony declared but the woman was already jumped up staring out of the tiny and dusty window.

They were in a motel room, outside the big town, somewhere very dark and where no tourist ever got lost to. Wo Fat had arranged this for them, he had seemed to be a pretty wealthy man but also a very cruel criminal who also seemed to having enjoyed Katarina's company in the car.

"It's police," Katarina muttered and turned around.

"Oh no, not again," Tony sighed. Before he could blink twice, she passed him walking to the door, he smelled her wonderful hair, still a bit wet, she had showered before him and was now opening the wooden door.

She tiptoed outside, just to come back seconds later. "We need to go," she hissed and this remembered Tony too well to their escape in Sacramento. Just this time they didn't have time for this stairway trick and she had already grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the corridor.

"Follow me," she said sharply and he ran after her upstairs.

Not again, he thought and suddenly found himself standing on the roof. She was already meters ahead of him and he had difficulties to follow her over the cramped flat roof.

"O'ahu police!" he heard men shouting and ducked instinctively when a gunshot was heard.

What the fuck? He thought. What did they think he was, a criminal?

He only did this for self-protect but right now he didn't have time to lead a discussion with himself about the ethical correctness of his acting. He jumped down to a lower roof and tried to run as fast as he could, but Katarina seemed to be a real profi in escaping.

"Come on, Tony!" she shouted and turned around.

Hunting over the roofs, Tony neither know where they were going nor what obstacle came next when he was climbing up a fire escape ladder. He dared to take a look back and saw about seven or eight police officers running like hell. Tony concentrate on climbing up to the next roof where Katarina had waited for him.

She is fucking fast, he thought when he grabbed her hand. They were now on the top of a seven or eight floor building and there was a higher building right in front of them.

"Stop!" he heard the shouting of the cops, they seemed to be quite near. It felt like in slow motion when Tony, hand in hand with the fucking awesome woman, ran along the roof, trying to reach the window which brought them into the skyscraper in front of them.

He heard a gunshot, another yelling to stop fire, he heard footsteps which seemed to be so close and he saw how Katarina kicked the window, the glass was splintering and falling down very slow, hitting the floor, Tony didn't hear the noise of that, he didn't hear anything, he felt numb and turned around.

Police men, they thought him being a wanted criminal, he heard a loud scream, "GO!" Katarina had shouted, he turned to her, she pushed him through the window,

he was inside the building, in a small room, looked like an office, he watched Katarina who wasn't even trying to get into the window, she was facing the police officers who had now arrived, she was stepping right in front of Tony's sight, the cop pushed her backward, on the floor,

her body was hitting the ground, "Run" she screamed and Tony did follow her order, he didn't turn around once more, he ran, he sensed that Katarina wasn't letting them arrest her without resistance, she had been arrested while she made the escape possible for Tony.

He didn't want to think about what punishment she was going to face, what police do to her. "Tony!" she heard her voice going lower. "Wait where he had left the car. She will find you!" were the last voices he heard before entering the next room.

While running down the staircase, he thought about the last sentences of Katarina. Wait where he left, wait where Wo Fat had left the car when he caught them from the airport.

Tony barely remembered but when he returned to the airport, he could easily find that spot. She will find me, he thought, of course, Caroline, she was on Hawaii? He didn't know about that, or was she going to arrive? And when? He couldn't wait there all time, where Wo Fat has left was a little clubhouse, obviously a meeting point for such men.

But Tony didn't have time to think or to decide, he was going to do what Caroline had told him to do and then he'd hope. He jumped down the last few stairs and ran out of the building and didn't turn around to look for police,

he just ran and when he was out of breathe, he stopped in a park and dared to look up.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to him, he was a ghost, no cops, that was a good sign. He only had to make his way to this club without being seen.

This could become a long day.

**As you may have noticed, this story is now officially a NCIS/ Hawai'i 5-0 crossover. It is not necessary to having watched Hawai'i Five-0 to read or understand this story.**

**It isn't necessary either to know the Alex Rider books, as I have written in the first part of Scorpia Rising, as Scorpia is a organization in the Alex Rider novels. Neither knowledge about Alex Rider nor H5-0 is necessary to continue reading this story and I just ask you to go on reading when you like ;DD**

**And Please write me a lot of reviews :D**


	5. The beginning

Chapter 5

Caroline had been right. Israel has been quite busy in the meanwhile. She had seen it on the morning news during her flight to San Diego airport on BBC.

Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Mr. Palmer have seen the same announcement on CNN at nine thirty as breaking news, stopping the ongoing show 'Quest means business' _(yeah, in NCIS it's called ZNN)_.

Israel had quit any peace treaty with the USA, it had been common in all countries that their relationship has never been the best. Netanyahu, prime minister of Israel, who had been more than only once told his opinion about America (without knowing of a camera, referring to the occurring in 2010), had refused a private talking with Barack Obama,

claiming there was "nothing worse to talk about" and that "everything that had to be said, had been said", after the news-speaker of German ntv and French TV-monde.

"Wow, this was clear," Abby commented when it was read out on CNN that "as things haven't changed and due to the ongoing broke of trust between our two countries, [Israeli] military will go into action soon".

Gibbs threw another paper cup into the dustbin. "Damn, I'm gonna get a new one," he muttered.

"Ah, I'm going," McGee offered. "Who else wants to coffee?"

Both pathologists and the forensic scientist raised their arms. McGee smiled and took his jacket. It was cold out there, it was February. "I'm back in five minutes," he said but they had all turned back to the big plasma screen in front of them.

Current murders were uninteresting in comparison to that and they had solved the last case within two hours because they had been so worried about Tony and the murder had been very easy, interrogation with Gibbs in record time, the marine confessed within three minutes being barked and shouted at, to have killed his partner.

McGee took the elevator and put on his jacket. He left the NCIS headquarters and the first thing he did when sitting in his car was putting the heating on. He drove toward downtown where he saw that most cafés were fully crowded, especially those with TV screens, all showing the same news.

That was bad for America, all their soldiers were still in Afghanistan or somewhere else in that region and they haven't had time to get prepared for whatever the Israeli planned. So McGee drove on through downtown and didn't know himself how he landed at the harbor. Perhaps because he had drunk a very good coffee once here, together with Kate, also on a very cold day, after having investigate a suspect.

He felt something chilling and very uncomfortable inside his stomach when he closed the door of his car and entered the café right next to the Navy base. He looked around, stared for a few seconds on the table where once he and Kate had sit, talking about Gibbs' haircut. He liked to run out and cry, something he had always wanted, never he wanted to admit to Tony how much he had actually felt for dear Caitlin.

He sighed and walk over to the bar. "Five coffees, please."

"All black?"

"One with extra—" he didn't manage to finish his sentence.

The first thing he noticed were people standing, jumping up from their chairs, their open mouths, the expression on their faces, all filled with fear and incredulousness.

Then he heard their screams, getting louder and very high, pitchy voices.

He wanted to turn around but before he could, he heard what he had to hear first.

It was indescribable, loud, something he could not order in his mind, it sounded as if a gun had been fired right next to his head, it was an explosion but with a dimension that was incredible.

He walked toward the window, it felt as if everything was in slow motion, then he saw the yellow-orange-red fireball rising over the naval base, dark grey and black fume was mixing with the fire, in a shadow dance of death.

He saw the horror mirroring in the window glasses and in the faces of the other people in the café and around.

The fire-fungus had risen to its highest point, already being shadowed by dangerous smoke, now it seemed to expand, pressing away and heating up the air which started to flicker, the heat spreading out, the extent of the explosion erased everything, McGee saw the leaves shooting through the streets as having been shot by a rifle, chairs were flying and cars were partly lifted up, being thrown around like toys.

McGee saw that it was coming as it already was too late. The extent of the shock wave has arrived at the café and with one big blast the whole glass window was thrown inside, splittering into a thousand-pieces-puzzle, waiting for someone to pick it up, and put it together.

McGee felt himself being grabbed by an invisible force, throwing him backward, like the glass, he flew over the bar, landed on his back and instinctively turned around, feeling the bloody shower of glass pieces hitting down on his body and cutting his clothes and skin.

He heard again the screams of pain, the screams of solace, the screams of people in panic and without hope. He stayed where he was, expecting more to come, expecting death. But nothing similar happened.

It was quiet. Far too quiet for him.

He started to open his eyes again and moved. Every single part of his body hurt. He tried to sit up and shrieked when he saw a baseball sized piece of glass sticking in his arm. He grabbed it and tore it off. He yelled loudly and threw the tansparent-red piece away.

He felt the hot, chilling blood running down his jacket and inside on his skin. He put of the jacket and looked at the back of it. The leather has protected him from several, evil little pieces of the window.

He sighed and was glad that the only pain he had was cursed by a lot of cuts, filling his surrounded with reddish liquid. He stood up, slowly and started to walk.

The barkeeper was dead, no pulse and no belly breathe. McGee stumbled further, there was a woman lying a few meters from him, her head was moving.

"Can you hear me? Miss, are you okay?" McGee screamed. He shook her a bit, slowly she opened her eyes.

"What…what happened?" she stammered, barely able to pronounce the three words. McGee noticed a big glass in her leg. "This is going to hurt, please hold my hand," he instructed and tore out this piece as well.

The woman screamed and McGee took her jeans jacket and pressed it deeply on the wound. "Push it hard, okay?" he said and she nodded so that he could go on and have a look for more injured.

He had just fallen down next to an elderly man who seemed to have lost consciousness, when he heard the loving sound of ambulance sirens. "Fucking god," he muttered when he felt the man's pulse and happily noticed one.

He put him into recovery position, the upper leg bent, as well as the arm, the other hand under his head. It took a few seconds but then the paramedic stormed into the window-less building, pulling McGee away from the man, telling him to go to the ambulance car.

McGee explained that he wasn't hurt deeply and that they should care for the more injured first until one of the female medics pushed him on the floor, throwing the first-aid kit next to him, opening it and started to cut open McGee's pullover.

Bare, he felt how cold tissues were pressed on his wounds, to disinfect it and then he noticed how he was suddenly lying on the floor, someone trying with forceps to pick the shivers sticking in his flesh.

"The Israeli," McGee muttered.

"It is not sure who made these attacks," the female doctor said, concentrating on the glass shivers.

"Tony…the Israeli," McGee murmured and felt himself becoming weaker.

He tried to fight against this, but his force was leaving the body and soon he wasn't able to move anymore. So he let the darkness come and enter his body.

He finally fainted.

**Thanks for reading up to here, I hope for some comments ;)**


	6. 50

**I'm sorry but in the last chapters I made a mistake. Katarina was arrested by the police of Big Island, not of O'ahu. They're currently on Big Island.**

**In this chapter, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams appear. They're characters of Hawaii 5-0 and they'll be explained with more detailled during the chapter. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions.**

**You don't need to know the TV series Hawaii 5-0 for understanding and reading this story.**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 6

Tony was glad when the sky became darker. He stumbled forward, looked around, having paranoia. If any cop saw him, it was over. Now he was on his own. He already missed Katarina, he would have never guessed that but he felt pretty lonely right now. He had no one to turn to and no one who helped him in trouble.

But Katarina was in the worse situation, she had been caught by police and it was sure that she didn't get out very soon. She helped Tony to escape, who was partly cause of a war breaking out, Tony had watched such news on TV in a café he'd passed. Furthermore, Katarina had tried to kill a special agent, killed several people, joined a criminal organization, participated in terroristic attacks on the US, illegally accessed a foreign country, helped an Arabic terrorist group, broke into Mossad building in Tel Aviv and was member of Italian Mafia.

And these were only the thing Tony knew about. He was sure, Katarina had done a lot more in her life, which was hardly to believe from such a nice girl. It was around ten pm when he arrived in the dark clubhouse.

"I'm sorry. With these clothes I can't let you in," the bouncer said. He hesitated and added: "What's your name?"

"Tony—"

"DiNozzo?"

He nodded surprised.

"Follow me," the doorman said and nodded to his colleague to watch the entrance.

Tony, out of breathe and very hungry, stepped down the stairway to the cellar. He followed the bouncer, who let him through poker and Roulette tables, cages with hustlers, man smoking hookah and taking stuff Tony didn't even want to identify. He walked past all of them and the bouncer led him through another door.

"Follow this corridor and go down the staircase on your right," he said with a British accent and Tony found himself in that barely green-lit corridor and did what he was told. He came to another door and hesitated shortly before he opened.

He entered and his eyes needed a few seconds to get used to the dark red light. There were only a few lamps on and it seemed as if he'd just entered the core of Big Island underground.

"Tony!" he heard a voice and recognized the shadow of a woman coming closer.

"Caroline," he said surprised and she led him to a sofa.

They both sat down and Tony looked around. There was a smaller table three meters away, some men were sitting around it, obviously discussing something.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Caroline replied.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Commander" the officer of Big Island said.

"Oh, no. I have to thank you," Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett answered.

"And you're…?" the officer asked the second man.

"Oh, I'm Daniel Williams, his (working) partner," Danny explained.

"So, tell me something," Steve asked. He was 35, one day younger than Danny, very tall, a bit tan, had grown up on Hawaii until turning sixteen, dark brown hair, tattoos on both arms, ex-Navy Seal, five years Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Therefore he had been chosen to talk to Katarina, since it had become clear that the NCIS agent on the run was obviously on the Island.

He and his partner have taken the next flight to Big Island to investigate Katarina, who seemed to have information about Tony's next where-about. The gouvernor himself had asked Steve to do that, like so often, because he thought **5-0**, the team of McGarrett, could better handle that than police.

5-0 included Steve, the boss,

Danny, his partner, also 35, a lot smaller, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, divorced with his ex-wife Rachel, father of their common daughter Grace and eventually father of Rachel's second child,

Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, former member of HPD, having left after falsely accused for corruption, he was tall, very intensive cheeks, black hair, obviously Hawaiian, forty-four years old

and the last member of Five-0 was Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin, she was 38, recently graduated from HPD academy. The former Governor had created this 5-0 special force for solving certain crimes that couldn't be occupied by Honululu PD.

"I have not been informed," the officer explained.

"What does this mean? You sent us here and have no idea why we came?" Danny asked surprised while they were walking down to the interrogation rooms.

"I have a file here. FBI told me that all necessary information is in this file. I have no permission to listen to the interrogation."

Before Danny could answer, Steve intervened: "Thank you very much. We'll read this."

The officer nodded and left them alone in front of the room.

"Great, and what now?" Danny asked when they stopped.

"Let's have a look," Steve said and opened the files. "Great. A few months ago, Special Agent Ziva David from NCIS from Washington DC was abducted by Mossad Director Eli David to Israel."

"Oh, the father abducted his own daughter. Gee, that's gonna be fun."

"Fiancée Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and two criminals he had met during investigations on two other cases (c.f. Scorpia), Caroline and Katarina Montebello, illegally entered Israeli soil, helped an Arabian group of terrorists to storm the Mossad building in Tel Aviv and rescued Agent David, who had gravely been tortured. During the escape out of the building, Agent DiNozzo had to shoot director David in self-defense," Steve continued.

"What? He killed the father of his fiancée who had tortured his own daughter before? What's that – a family?" Danny asked shocked.

But Steve continued: "In the following months, the diplomatic relationship between Mossad and CIA became worse as CIA justified the actions of Agent DiNozzo although they did not appreciate his method (using the help of two wanted criminals, see below). Mossad insisted in extradition which CIA denied. As a result of that, Israel quit the peace treaty with the USA and declared that they needed to use stronger forces."

"You mean, the argument between two Intelligence services have expanded to an argument between our two countries?"

"You watched news that morning?"

"The attack on the Naval Base in Washington. There hasn't been an official explanation yet, neither who is responsible – no, you don't think—"

"Ya, I think so. This was the first thing Israel has done," Steve said and looked back into the file. "Mossad declared officially they wanted Agent DiNozzo punished. During the attempt to save DiNozzo, Mossad hatchet men tried to kill him. He escaped, presumably with the help of Katarina Montebello who he is now assumed to be on the run with.

CIA and FBI are now trying to find out where Agent DiNozzo is hiding so that they can protect him from Israeli Intelligence. Also, CIA hopes that with finding Agent DiNozzo and meeting the current director of Mossad, the dispute between the two nations can be solved. Therefore it is necessary, that Agent DiNozzo returns to CIA headquarters in Washington."

"Oh my god, that's difficult. But what's about that Montebello sisters?" Danny asked.

"Caroline Montebello, 30 years old, graduation in Computer science and Katarina Montebello, 27 years old, graduation in Physics, were first detected by FBI/ NCIS while working for a criminal Italian organization called Scorpia, wanting to kill Agent Anthony DiNozzo for one of their clients. Scorpia's members were arrested, three of their heads, Dr. Medici and the sisters, could escape.

In the following, another Italian group for organized crime, calling themselves Scorpia from now on, attacked Washington on 9/11/12 and 9/12/12. Presumably the Montebello sisters killed the leading heads of the organization before they disappeared from Intelligence radar.

They appeared again when helping Agent DiNozzo to rescue his fiancée. Interpol and Italian police explained that they have several accusations toward the sisters, including the fact that they both work or are working for the Mafia, accusation for murder, torture, arson, terrorism, robbery and several other things."

"Sounds like two really nice sisters. I'm glad we have the younger one here," Danny commented sarcastically.

Steve sighed. "They want us to find out where Tony is hiding. Nothing more, I think the confessions for her other crimes aren't necessary."

"She won't have a reason to tell us anything," Dannoe reminded him.

"Then let's give her one," McGarrett concluded and opened the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

Katarina didn't know how long she has been sitting in the interrogation room. One female police officer has yet spoken to her, offering something to drink, she declined. Since that, she had been staring at the same point of the boring room. She knew that they were watching her through the mirror in her back. She guessed it must have been around two or three hours until two police officers entered.

They closed the doors behind them and sat down opposite to her. This is going to be interesting, she thought.

"Hello. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and that's Detective Danny Williams. We're from 5-0, an HPD special force," he introduced themselves.

"That means you haven't found Tony yet," she said and leaned back. Great news, he must have managed it to the clubhouse, at least that was the most positive explanation.

"That's true," McGarrett admitted. "We know that Mossad is after him and we're sure they have their spies on American soil but when we find Agent DiNozzo we make sure to protect –"

"When you're sure there are spies on American soil, why not among all those agents? FBI already tried to protect Tony, they failed because they were betrayed. Isn't it natural that he can't trust someone who betrayed him once?"

"But what DiNozzo is doing right now is far too risky. It is more likely that he's found by Mossad officers or sympathisants of Israel sooner than by our own agents," Danny explained.

"Oh, I cared that this didn't happen."

"Yeah, you seem to have a lot of friends, Miss Montebello. But what if one of your friends is a traitor. Mossad put an unofficial bounty on his head."

"I know people who I count as friends and I know people who I trust like friends. I made sure Tony is only meeting people who don't care for any bounty."

"You instructed Tony to go somewhere. Who's waiting for him?" Dannoe wanted to know.

"Oh, my sister lately arrived on Hawaii, she'll meet him and bring him somewhere safe," the woman explained.

"Your sister is on Hawaii?"

She nodded.

"In case she manages to encounter Tony, what will she doe? These two are wanted by all American police and Intelligence. They can't get away from the Island neither can they hide here long time," Danny explained.

"Are you sure? Aren't there a lot of criminals you're searching and who are currently on the Island?" Katarina asked and was glad to have this little advantage. She knew about the relationship between this certain criminal and Five-0.

"What do you mean?" McGarrett asked curiously.

She smiled. "Oh, we have been betrayed once, or you wouldn't have been able to find us. And Wo Fat always makes sure that nobody betrays him twice. I think you know that."

"Wo Fat?" Danny asked surprised. He side-looked to McGarrett.

Wo Fat was supposed to having killed both of Steve's parents, he is friends with terrorists, Yakuza, arm traders and more.

"You know Wo Fat?" Danny repeated.

"I asked him to help. He's the only one on the Island I trust and he assured me to find a safe place for Agent DiNozzo. Unfortunately, the driver who brought us to this certain motel was an informant. I assume he's dead?"

"Found two hours ago at the beach," McGarrett muttered. "So Tony's meeting Caroline now and Wo Fat will organize a new hiding place?"

"I think so. It had been plan B anyway."

"Great that you already thought your plan A failing. What is plan B, Katarina, we only want to help. And I promise when we find DiNozzo, we make sure this stays between us and Five-0 and we'll personally make sure he gets to Washington so that CIA can protect him and finally talk to Israel's Intelligence," McGarrett promised.

"I can't tell you exactly where he is."

"Try. And we might get your penalty lower…" Dannoe said.

"Oh, I don't intend to stay here for long and I'm absolutely not keen on going into prison," Katarina laughed, hesitated, breathed, then answered: "Plan B was to bring Tony to O'ahu as fast as possible in case something went wrong…Wo Fat told me even if Tony was arrested over there, most probably by 5-0 and I've heard a lot about you guys," she said and her black eyes were fixed on the table.

"Tony will be in somewhere around Honululu. But make sure the right guys find him," she answered sharply and smiled. "I'll be out of here within a few hours, so you should go back to your Island," she added.

"Thanks," the two cops said and left the interrogation room.

"What do you think?" McGarrett asked when they were sitting back in Danny's car, of course, Steve was driving.

"Oh, I like her," his partner answered. "She's twenty-seven, big wheel in Mafia and whole Europe, well known contract killers, has a lot of underground friends, including Wo Fat. And she's smart enough not to get killed."

"You admire her."

"I…what? No, Steve, listen, you asked."

McGarrett laughed. "She's twenty-seven and far too smart for you, forget it."

"What? I didn't – I just said I liked her."

"Yep."

"Hey, come on, Steve. I think she's a smart girl."

"Yep."

Danny sighed, those quarrels were common for them.

"But she's fucking beautiful," McGarrett added and started overtaking the car in front of them.

**Please review.**


	7. The Speech

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short and not very good. I promise the next one will be better but I'll need some time for it. Currently, it's very hot here in Germany in summer. I can't think and write much and soon I'm gonna have to start learning again. But don't worry, I won't forget you're waiting for a conclusion and I'm going to continue this story as soon as I can!**

Chapter 7

"I don't need to be in a hospital," Ziva complained. She had been hiding here for days but it already felt like years.

"It's the safest thing for you – and your baby," Agent Fernandez explained.

Ziva sighed and looked at her belly. She was fifth month and she really didn't want to be cared for her so much. It wasn't bad yet, no complaints, but how was it going to be in the next few months?

"I want to get out of here," she said. "Don't you FBI guys have such sheds somewhere to hide your Federal Witness Program people?"

"Well, indeed, that's true. I'll make a few arrangements," the agent said and left the room.

Ziva let herself fall back on the pillow. She looked out of the window and wished Tony could be here to calm her down.

* * *

Tony looked around. He felt like having developed paranoia in the last few weeks. Perhaps this was too much stress for a married father. But Caroline led him into the tiny plane. "You know how glad I am that I don't have to fly," she whispered and they both sat down.

The man working for Wo Fat entered the cockpit and moments later they were rolling to starting position. "Now, tell me something about you and Ziva," she said while checking her last Short Messages.

"Oh, we're lucky and married…" Tony answered confused about the humanity of the woman.

She smiled and seemed to write back an SMS. Then she put off her phone and the plane was getting faster. "She's fifth month, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you already know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet. Listen, Caroline, I don't know what you're planning-"

"Oh, come on, Tony. You still have a wrong image of me."

"You tried to kill me…twice!"

"And how often did I save your life? By the way, Katarina is out again and told me that we may give 5-0 a chance to catch us."

"She sent you that SMS? What is 5-0?"

"To the second question: A special task force of Honululu police. To the first: No, she called me thirty minutes ago."

"And you tell me now?"

Caroline only smiled for an answer.

"Oh god, what am I doing here?" he muttered to himself.

"You save your wife's and child's life…and yours," she answered and looked out of the window.

The plane has reached its height and they were flying over the clouds. "Excuse me," Caroline said and left to the toilet.

When she came back a minute later, Tony mentioned: "You vomited, right?"

"How do you know?"

"You're a bit pale…you don't like flying, don't you?"

"I don't like Hawaiian Big Island."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

She didn't answer, just stare out of the window again and Tony thought he could see something in her eyes that he had never seen before. But he didn't know what this meant and decided to ask later.

They landed twenty minutes later, it has only been a short flight and they didn't have any problems to get through the security. "Wow, is it always that easy?" Tony was astonished.

"Most time," Caroline admitted and a car was already waiting for them outside the building.

* * *

"What happened?" McGee asked when he woke up again. He sat up immediately when he recognized Gibbs and Abby standing at the bed. He obviously was in a hospital room, the walls were sterile white, the bed was green and grey and flavorless picture was hanging at the wall opposite to him.

"Israel attacked the Naval Base in Washington. USA still hasn't stated anything to that but it is clear that this will mean war. Although we're still searching a civilized solution," Gibbs explained.

"How are you, Tim?" Abby asked concerned. She seemed a bit nervous and worried, all understandable.

"I am okay," McGee answered.

"You know, it's all over the news…You can be so lucky you haven't been closer to the explosion. It's still not clear how they managed to bring the bomb on the base," Abby said and searched the remote control for the TV. She turned it on and searched CNN channel.

She didn't need to, it was in every channel. A news-speaker was just talking about the consequences of the hit. "Everybody is talking about the consequences but it isn't public yet how it came to this," Gibbs said.

"CIA won't tell?" McGee asked and the boss shook his head. Suddenly, the TV signal was lost.

"What's this?" Abby asked and shook the remote control. The picture appeared again but this time it was an image from inside the White house. The president could be seen, he was standing on a podium and looking with a serious face.

"Reminds me on 9/12, remember? When Scorpia has flown those planes and the hospital had been about to collapse?" Abby said.

"We know," McGee answered curiously. They all went quiet when the president began to speak.

* * *

Katarina was just sitting in an old café, a famous place for drug trade and no police officer ever had the heart to arrest anybody there or even enter this place. The air was foggy and full of smoke and girls in tiny mini-dresses were passing and men searching a higher trip. Katarina has nearly reached the stairway, when she noticed in the corner of her eye, the TV going off.

She turned around and saw that she wasn't the only one to be surprised. Image appeared again and although they weren't very interested in politics, the café has gone quiet.

It took a few seconds until the barkeeper has turned loud enough: "…now officially declared war on us. They are responsible for the attack on the Naval Base near Washington and also warned that they were capable of doing more. In case we don't surrender, they threat to destroy us. Unfortunately, this is no opportunity.

Israel demands the extradition of an NCIS special agent who, a few months ago, killed in self-defense the director of Intelligence Agency Mossad after this Service had kidnapped and severely tortured a US-citizen, also Special Agent of our NCI Service. It is clear that we cannot…" suddenly TV went off and lights also did.

Slight panic was created and some girls screamed, already been too high to understand anything anyway, but lights were back within seconds again and the barkeeper already was searching the TV channel again.

Katarina looked around, some face were shocked, some faces were already out of this world, she just turned around and continued going down the staircase. She needed to get away from this Island, there was already a search for her since she escaped from Big Island police department.

* * *

"What will we do now?" Chin asked when McGarrett and Danny arrived at 5-0 headquarters in Police Department Honululu.

"We find this Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," McGarrett said.

"And how do you plan to do that? We met Katarina, she seems to be quite clever for a criminal and her older sister is watching DiNozzo," Danny reminded him.

"Wo Fat is helping him."

"What?" Kono asked surprised.

McGarrett just sighed and left the room toward his office.

"Don't ask," Danny advised and went after him.

**I'm gonna continue as soon as I can...**


	8. Leaving the Isle

**Well, this chapter _is_ short but in contrary to that, Chapter 9 will be a monster chapter because I couldn't decide where to cut it...**

**So please review ;DD**

Chapter 8

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked when Tony entered the black car.

"Absolutely. This is the only possibility this war will end. And without an exaggerated death toll…just drive."

"You sure you can trust them?"

"I have to go to CIA headquarters. Only with my help they can discuss that my reaction was justified. I killed Eli in self-defense. It is Israel who started this war and we have to make clear that we have nothing to do with this."

"And then? Do you think the other nations will comment on United States' side?"

"They have the choice to either stay out of this at all, or tell Israel that they'll support us. But we haven't done everything wrong, it will be clear that they only _searched_ for an excuse to start war on us. Peace treaty has never been that safe."

Caroline just sighed as an answer and drove through the crowded traffic of the freeway. "And 5-0 will bring you to Washington?"

"They promised to watch for my safety," Tony answered. He had called from phone box McGarrett's office and explained the situation.

They arrived at the huge statue of Kamehameha and parked in front of HPD headquarter building. "I can't go in," Caroline explained.

"They won't arrest you, you helped me!"

"Tony! I'm a criminal, I work for the Mafia, I'm a contract killer and in Mexico I'm wanted for arms trade."

"You never told me that one."

"Must have forgotten it…"

"Really?"

"It was long time ago."

"Tell me," he ordered and leaned back. He sensed that there was something more, the same tone in her voice he had noticed back in the plane.

She smiled: "There are some things, Tony, you don't need to know about me."

"I can find out."

"Certain things, yes. But for other things I kill…and I don't stop just because I like you."

"What happened back there in Mexico?"

"Good bye, Tony."

"What does it have to do with Big Island? ...I saw there is something, back on the plane you-"

"I wish you the best of luck during your journey, Tony, now, get out!"

He hesitated shortly but then stepped out of the car. He shut the doors and walked over to the building. Caroline waited until he passed the doors, then she drove away. She caught Katarina at the beach who was just talking to Kamekona, an old friend of them and a very good informant of 5-0.

Tony entered the HPD HQ and walked up the stairs like Steve had told him to. He entered the long corridor and saw the tall and muscular man standing next to a computer table. He turned around, "Agent DiNozzo!"

"Ya, that's me," Tony answered relieved. They shook hands and McGarrett introduced Danny, Chin and Kono, the other officers of 5-0.

"Hey, ah, we need to act fast. You'll come down with us but we think Israel has sent its spies to America. I know, sounds like paranoia but after the attack on the Naval Base we're not allowed to take any risks. Chin, Danny and I will drive with different cars, you'll be in Danny's rear trunk, just to be sure. Kono coordinates us, which means in case somebody broke into the connection she'll sent wrong hints, okay?" Steve explained.

"Wow, you really well organized," the special agent said surprised.

It didn't take five minutes until he was in the rear trunk of Danny, it was dark around him and he just heard the noise of the motor of the car. "Was this really necessary?" he asked through the cell phone connection, GPS was of course disabled.

"Yep, we don't want anybody to know where you are," Danny muttered, concentrating on the road.

It took them about fifty-minutes, with indirections, to arrive at Honolulu airport. Danny let Tony out of the rear trunk who stood up with about every muscle in his body hurting.

"I'm far too old for this," he commented when they together entered the airport building. "We're flying together. Our friend Kamekona got us two new passports, I hope they work out. He said he knew the best faker," Danny explained and gave Tony the card.

"Keith Shawn?" he asked surprised and received a nod. They passed security check without problems and waited forty minutes for boarding time. Finally, it has already become evening, they could enter the plane to San Francisco and New York and hoped that it would start soon.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Danny asked surprised and pointed forward.

"Typical," Tony said laughing when he recognized Caroline sitting a few seats behind them.

"I wonder where Katarina is," Danny mentioned but Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet she has some job to do or takes another flight," he said and they both sat down.

The plane started and twenty minutes later Tony was looking down on the blue waves of the big ocean. There were nearly no clouds and he had full view although he could barely see anything from the height of the plane.

"What is planned when we arrive in New York?" Tony asked.

"Well, someone from CIA will await us," Danny explained. "He'll bring us to headquarters. Don't worry, Agent DiNozzo, it will all turn out well."

"I hope so," Tony muttered. He wanted to see his wife again.

* * *

It was the day McGee came out of hospital and he was so glad not to see the white walls anymore. They were so clean and sterile and immediately reminded him on illness, being sick and death. He remembered being a visitor too often and finally stepped out on the street. Gibbs waited for him at the car, leaning against the door, a coffee cup in his right hand, slowly sipping the dark brown liquor.

"All right, McGee?" he asked and threw the paper cup into the bin. McGee nodded.

"Then let's go," the boss proposed and walked over to the side of the driver.

Suddenly, he hesitated and asked: "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" McGee asked but now he did, too. "Is it gas?" he asked surprised and slowly turned to the crowded hospital which was filled with patients of the attack at the Naval Base.

In the following moment, the only thing he could think about was being glad that he was on the other side of the street. But it was just natural, after the attack at Second 9/11 last year, Scorpia has made the hospital collapse to rise the death toll, after such an attack, most people were brought to hospital, an overcrowded place where a second attack was just too easy and made death toll rise again, because already ill and injured men wouldn't survive a second explosion or any kind of attack.

This was exactly what our probie was thinking when he was thrown behind the car by the impact of the huge expanding fireball rising up in the sky, but not expanding on the street. Somehow it stayed on the area of the hospital building and just wiped everything away which was standing close. McGee felt his body hitting the floor five meters away from where he had left it.

He was behind the car now, protected against the warmth and the heat of the fire now playing in the ground where once has stood the proud hospital of Washington.

"McGee!" he heard a shout and turned around. The boss was lying next to him, blood dropping from the front of his face and running down around the eye.

"I'm okay," McGee answered, still surprised and shocked although the destruction of the hospital was just something logical to do when trying to hurt the American. A hospital contained defenseless people who couldn't even run if they _saw_ something like that coming and therefore,

in the news it was told about as a "very pathetic and coward act", something "that should have been expected by the government of Israel", not knowing that they provoked them even more with such a choice of words.

However, McGee and Gibbs stood up, with minor injuries, McGee only noticed far later that he had some bruises from hitting the floor, and so they were watching now the hospital burn, falling into ruins and they could do nothing for the people inside.

They saw the bodies on the floor, people screaming and running in fear, and tears running down skins, not because of grief yet, but because of shock and so they yelled. McGee and Gibbs were walking through debris and rubble, finally police and fire brigade arriving and taking over all that, it was undeniable that Israel had started war on the US.

**Prepare for a monster chapter (which is, by the way, better written than this one...)**


	9. In The Plane

**Here, the promised monster chapter with 3,473 words. To be honest, I wasn't able to write anything, because of weather, heat, demotivation, having to learn actually, and so on.**

**So I put on youtuberepeater and listened to one song, called Belle Vie from Immediate Fate. Just listen to this (on yrepeater) while reading and it makes you feel into the characters and the dramatic, just try, okay? ;) Thank you**

Chapter 9

They have flown for over an hour already when Tony noticed the man sitting three rows in front of them standing up. He didn't look any kind of suspicious but somehow he had an awkward feeling toward him. Another man followed and they vanished through the curtain which divided economy class with business class.

Tony guessed that they wanted to go to toilet but then read the tiny sign that toilets in the rear should be used. That was funny but he didn't worry too much yet. But he did worry when five minutes later the first man appeared again and in his hand he held a bloody knife. It took a second before one woman, in the thirties, blonde, began to scream.

Suddenly, there were loud rumors, other people started to scream, but the man only stood there and watched them. After a while, the crowd understood and became silent.

"This" the man started, "will happen to any of you when you don't do what we tell. First of all, your cells are useless, you don't have bars up here. Second, I don't want that anyone talks or whispers or conspires, understood?"

He received a common nodding. He took deep breath and Tony noticed the unremarkable Israeli accent in his voice. "We don't want to create panic in here. We want to bring the panic to your government. We overtook the plane and we will now fly where I want. No one of you should try to be a hero and fight back, he or she will regret it. My partner is flying the plane and I will negotiate with your government."

"They don't negotiate with terrorists!" suddenly someone said loudly and defined.

The man looked around. He hadn't expected someone to answer back. "Who said this?" he asked in his west-Asian accent.

"I did," the woman said immediately and stood up.

"Oh no," Danny and Tony muttered in the same moment when they saw Caroline standing there, no fear in her face.

"Then come here," the man said and Caroline did as she was told. "You're so beautiful, my precious. Knee down!"

She hesitated but did so.

He touched her cheeks with his left hand, still playing with the knife in the right one. "You know, it would be such a waste to kill you…" he said and took the tie of a man in the first row next to him. Slowly, he cleaned his bloody knife on it, then pushed the man back again.

"But nobody would believe me anything if I don't plant an example with you," he hissed with his slimy voice and remembering Ari Tony didn't doubt that he was an agent of Mossad. The man put the blade of the knife on Caroline's shoulder, carefully pressed it against her neck.

"Stop it!" Tony suddenly shouted and stood up again. He nearly hit his head on the low ceiling but managed to stumble into the corridor where he could stand. "It is me why you are here, aren't you?" he asked with a firm voice although he didn't felt that strong.

"Oh, that's true…agent DiNozzo, I think?" the man said and put the blade away from the woman's neck.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo, if you don't mind," Tony tried to save how unsure he actually felt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You were the one who killed my mentor, my boss," the man answered and walked toward Tony, leaving Caroline kneeing.

"I assume you work for Mossad?"

"That's right," the agent replied to Tony's question. He was so much concentrating on him that he completely forgot the woman who was now slowly standing up and turning around.

Tony noticed but didn't let him on about it. Now, Caroline was standing exactly behind the guy who was still examining the NCIS agent from feet to shoulders. It took only the blink of an eye in which Caroline grabbed the knife of the careless man, turned his arm around and stabbed the weapon right into his chest.

People started to scream again when he was falling down and tearing her with him, still struggling and hitting the woman but she sliced his belly open and finally, he didn't fight back anymore.

"I'll check on the pilot," she shortly said and left Tony and Danny alone with an open body in which you could see the bowels now oozing out.

"And I'll check on Caroline," Tony decided quickly wanting to prevent a bloodbath in the cockpit.

Although he left Detective Danny Williams alone with the panicking passengers, he was too late but noticed the blood already flowing down the carpet when he opened the door.

"Was this necessary?" he asked when he noticed the other Mossad agent on the floor, his neck cut open and the red liquid still drowning out of the wound.

"Yes," she answered shortly. She was already sitting on the pilot's seat and staring on the controls.

"Everything okay?" he asked and sat down on the co-pilot's seat. The real pilots were both already dead, lying behind them

"Ya…but I don't find the trap."

"Trap?"

"They knew that two people weren't enough to take over a plane, they didn't even have guns. They must have had a backup plan."

Tony was surprised by how fast and clever she was thinking and looked around. "Damn it," he muttered when he noticed a bloodstain on his trousers but suddenly noticed something else next to it on the floor. "What's this?" he asked and cowered down.

"Oh no…" he muttered, then shrieked loudly: "Oh no!"

"What's up, Tony?" Caroline asked and looked there, too. "Fottuta merda," she cursed and looked at her controls again. "Tony, look here. Tell me when this lamp blinks, okay? Until then, keep this crank there, ya?"

Tony and Caroline changed places and she started to examine the little package which was lying on the floor.

"You know that kind of bomb? You know bombs at all?" he asked, wondering how much this girl knew.

"Tony, I am thirty years old. I think I have experience."

"In disarming bombs?" he asked, nervously and always checking with controls she has showed him.

She looked up again and hit some buttons. "They destroyed communication systems, but I think auto-pilot should at least work for a few seconds. Come down here Tony," she said and he did so.

"What now?" he asked when he saw the countless cables coming out of something that looked like a tiny black box.

"First the fiber optics cable," she explained.

"And that's which one?"

"I don't know. They're isolated. I need to-"

"We neither have a scissor nor any other tool," he reminded her.

"Tony, in South Italia you become creative," she answered and took a hairslide from her jeans.

"Fascinating," he muttered and prayed to God when she started de-isolating the cables with a hair slide.

He felt how it got hotter in the plane. "You know when it will detonate?" he asked.

His body was pumped full of adrenaline and he imagined the final blow every second, Caroline's brown hair the last thing on earth he'd ever smell, Caroline's face the last thing on earth he'd ever see, not a bad prospect, he thought but then again reminded himself that he was a married man and under all circumstances he wanted to meet his wife again and his child.

"I think it was triggered with a remote control…can you check that guy, please?" Tony searched him but didn't find anything.

"I'll look for the other guy-"

"Tony, please don't leave me here alone," she said and he heard fear in her voice, something he had never heard from her before.

"What?" he muttered in surprise and cowered down next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the bomb and sweat pearls were running down her forehead which made her skin shimmer so beautifully

"Hey, it's everything okay, ya?" he said slowly and tried to calm not only her down, but also himself.

She had stopped removing the isolation and was now staring down on the six different colored cables, two of them fiber glass ones.

"What now?" he asked. She didn't respond but closed her eyes for a moment. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and took her hand.

She looked up and he was surprised by the look in her eyes, something he had never seen or expected, a mixture of grief, fear and the present of something horrible. It was clear that this reminded her to something she had lived through before.

"Tell me, Caroline. Tell me, what is it," he said.

She moved her hand toward the cabled but he held her back.

"Talk to me. What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered, but in a monotone and lying voice.

"This reminds you of something…of someone, am I right?"

"You have no idea," she paid back and cut the purple cable with her hair slide. They stopped breathing for a moment but nothing happened. She continued with the green one, again a moment of fear and expectation, yellow, she hesitated between blue and red, "I'm glad they have colors at all", blue, then red, then the final one.

"Oh my fucking god," she muttered sighing and leaned back, Tony did the same, being so glad that he hasn't exploded, leaving his wife and child alone with crashed plane ruins. When he opened his eyes again, she still had hers closed.

"Caroline? … Caroline?" he asked and she finally looked up. "What is it about?"

"What?"

"Your hesitation…you were sick in that other plane, right now disarming that bomb…why? What happened to you?", he looked at her intensively and hoped it would work out.

She hesitated a moment, but then leaned forward, looked at the body a meter away, thinking about how much she should trust him. "A long time ago, I met a man and like in every story about a man and a woman, we fell in love. We moved together, we worked together, we really loved each other. One night, I woke up, feeling some kind of sick.

And I noticed I was pregnant. He was happy when I told him, said we should give our child every opportunity that was possible. He was a killer, you know, a professional hatchet man, but he was educated, really nice, so handsome, so pretty.

He protected me during my pregnancy, the last few months, when it was obvious I was carrying a child, I couldn't go to work anymore, we didn't want to endanger our child.

And finally, I was hiding in an old basement which was used by the Mafia organization which Edoardo was leading, I bore that child. Yassen, the father of the child, wasn't able to be there and only Edoardo and Federico helped me, brought me some towels, it was very dark there and I was so scared that something went wrong, because I loved that child and I loved being pregnant. I could never imagine losing her.

Then, I saw her for the first time, held her for the first time in my arms, it is incredible, that such a tiny little child can create so much happiness, you can't imagine.

However, we were lucky, more lucky than we could have ever imagined. Yassen got a job on Hawaii and he wanted to get it done quickly but I flew with him, took my little Scarlet with us. She and I, we stayed in a hotel while Yassen was out at night, finding the man he was supposed to kill.

He returned on the third night with having fulfilled his contract. We went down, packing our things, but he wanted to drive the car out of the parking lot so that Scar and I could more easily get in. With one second to another, everything was lost.

There had been an explosive device triggered with turning on the motor, he exploded directly in front of me. I was holding our child, and the car was blowing up so suddenly, I couldn't react to do anything.

I screamed and then fell silent, didn't talk to anybody until I was brought to hospital. I had minor burnings, too, got them while turning around to protect my little daughter. In the following morning, Katarina arrived at Big Island, brought me out of hospital and back to Italia.

She was about to marry Edoardo, you know that failed. We were barely able to cope with what happened, but trying to give my child the best start into her life. When I'm back in Italia, Scarlet lives with me and Katarina, she's now three years old.

When we're away, Alessio, the third brother and a very close friend of ours, who we fully trust, care for Scarlet. But I wished I could be there for her every night, I'm so scared that something happens to her and I'm not there. Because she needs her mother and I don't want her lead such a miserable life like I did with all that losses.

So please, Tony, do me a favor and care for your child, because a child is like your own heart, once born you can't live without it. But, from the day the day she was born, I had the greatest shock of my life.

You know, I called her Scarlet because she has a tiny scar at her belly, during I bore her, there was a battle between two rival drug traders and I was hiding.

One man stormed down to the basement, found us, Federico and Edoardo couldn't stop him in time and I tried to protect my child, but she received a wound,

it wasn't deep but enough that I turned around and killed the man with one hand grip, I grabbed him so strongly that he died within seconds. Since then I swore that I will always be there for Scarlet to protect her…" her voice got lost into nowhere.

She looked at him for a while, he was trying to process all the information he was giving. Caroline stood up and disabled Autopilot. "We'll soon arrive at San Francisco. I' try to use emergency communication."

Tony heard her talking to the tower, they landed and he felt when he plane was touching the ground. That was when he woke up and before she could get out of the cockpit he held her arm:

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I didn't –" he started but she replied: "Just promise me you will never allow something like this happen to your child, Tony. Promise me."

"I – I promise," he said surprised and without a work she left the cockpit, passed the passengers who couldn't wait to get out of this horror trip machine and she was the first one to leave the plan.

Only seconds later, Tony grabbed his gear and ran after her out on the field to the terminal but he didn't manage to find her in the crowded hall.

"No!" he muttered, he repeated and screamed and didn't listen to Danny Williams, but search nearly the whole airport, before Danny dragged him aside and shouted as long as necessary until Tony finally followed him to the gate where their new plane was about to start.

They managed to get away from the police wanting to know anything about the abduction and who the plane finally flew. They were close to missing their follow-up flight, but got it just in time and Tony didn't have time to think about what Caroline has just told him about until they were up in the sky again.

"Mio dio," Tony muttered silently and repeated when clouds were slowly shadowing the earth.

Caroline must now somewhere be in San Francisco, trying to go…where? Washington or Italia again? What should lead her to Washington? Tony was safe now, hoping that no more Mossad agents were stopping him and so her mission was over, there was nothing more to do for her.

She could return to her baby, to the one she loved. Tony was surprised that he didn't doubt for a second that she was a wonderful mother who was really seriously caring for her child and he was absolutely sure that this child,

although his father had been a monstrous hit man and his mother was a killer, too, would grow up very well and become a nice and caring person like her mother and aunt.

Tony smiled with the thought of a little Caroline running around, learning to walk and to speak, going to school with other children, growing up, learning what her mother was doing, graduating, perhaps studying, and then, doing the same as her mother?

He imagined how Caroline and Katarina must have been as children, always that nice, he suggested yes, but not always that cruel, he was sure. Something must have triggered that, must have turned them evil, no, but must have revealed their true evilness come to daylight,

and he was absolutely sure that the siblings knew when this happened but he would ask another day and knew he'd get a new chance to ask this question. He thought about this for a long time and didn't notice he'd dozen off until he woke up again, by Danny told him they were landing.

They grabbed their things, leaving the plane and encountering directly CIRay waiting for them at the airport, he thanked Danny for carrying the special agent, Tony said good-bye to Danny who left and now Very Special Agent DiNozzo and CIRay were entering the dark black car of CIA with its toned windows which made this operation so discrete.

* * *

The ride took them thirty minutes and it was evening again when Tony entered the big and impressive building of CIA headquarters. He was introduced to any agents he couldn't remember all their names until he suddenly saw Agent Fornell, talking to someone who introduced himself as agent Summerfield.

He said he managed the video conferences to the current Mossad director. Although Tony was obviously exhausted and didn't want more than to sleep, he followed Agent Summerfield, asking Fornell how Ziva was. "Oh, she didn't want to stay in hospital, well, you know her. We brought her to a safety house in Canada. We thought she'd be safe over the border."

Tony's eyes got used to the few light very badly but after a minute it worked out and he could see again.

"Open channel in three…two…" an operator said and suddenly a big screen became seeable and the image of an office appeared.

An elderly man was sitting there, long beard, white suit, looking through his glasses at the three agents. "Agent Summerfield…I see you brought company," he mentioned and looked at Tony.

"Ya, may I introduce you NCIS Special Agent DiNozzo?" Summerfield said.

"Ah, I remember. The man who cruelly shot my predecessor."

"It was self-defense!" Tony screamed with all his force. This was not fair! He was totally tired after such a long day and the circumstances under which he arrived, and of which he was sure, both agents were already aware, and now he had to justify an act he had made a long time ago.

"I am completely sure agent DiNozzo did so in self-defense and he will say so even if you bring this to international court. But I don't think we have to go so far, risking an international incident. What will the other nations will think about us?

Isn't it shameful enough that a Naval Base and a hospital bomb attack are supposed to be the granted work of Israeli government and Mossad Intelligence? Is going into detail really necessary in this case?" Agent Summerfield protected the answer of Tony.

The director hesitated for a while. "I discuss this," he finally stated and leaned back, the connection was broken.

Tony, Summerfield and Fornell looked at each other. "I think this means 'file's closed'", Summerfield said and after a long time, Tony could really happily smile in relief again.

"Do you want to see your wife?" Agent Fornell asked and Tony nodded heavily.

"I'll organize someone who drives you to that security house. I am sure, when you arrive there, this topic here will not be of any discussion anymore and you can return with Special Agent David to NCIS," the FBI agent said and Tony was really in the mood of hugging Tobias.

He still thought he should have done so when he was dozing off on the backseat of a tiny car which was driving up the freeway toward North of the US.

It would take three days until they arrive at that security house but for seeing what awaited him there, Tony was ready to wait as long as it took.

**It's not over yet. In the following chapter, Tony will finally see his wife again but we also learnt a new hint: the sisters are far more mysterious than first thought. Will Tony ever learn the truth about them both? Let's see...**

**;) Please review me. And thank you that you've read so far, it motivates me to write on :)**


	10. Security House

**The last chapter, but not the last part. Please be patient and watch out for a new part of this story coming up. (After I finished some projects I'm currently working on, visit my profile for detailed information)**

Chapter 10

It was evening and Ziva was bored. She was fondling her belly lost in thoughts while actually looking at the book she wanted to concentrate on. But all she could think about was Tony. She heard he was planning to return to East Coast and the next thing she had been informed about that he was on the way toward her.

It would have been too risky to take a plane and everything was still unofficial although it was clear that Israel didn't want to start an un-provoked war on American soil.

"You should go to sleep," Agent Juan Fernandez advised.

"I know," she sight although she didn't feel tired at all. She put down her book and stared at the tiny lamp on the table. She was sitting in the living room of the Security House of FBI near the border to the US, they were on Canadian soil right now, actually not quite legally as FBI didn't have any rights here, but it was a kind of friendly cooperation with Canadian Intelligence.

After Fernandez regarded her for a while, she decided that it really was better to go to sleep now. Tony would arrive at some time in the morning tomorrow and she didn't want to be a tired wreck when she saw her husband again. She closed the book and wished the FBI agent a good night before she disappeared into her sleeping room.

She changed clothes and went to bed, sleeping on the right side of the bed where Tony usually slept, wishing he would be here to push her over to her side.

* * *

She thought she had woken up by a noise and it was all dark when she opened her eyes. The moon was shining into the room and after a few seconds she got used to the bare light – and startled. There was a shillouette standing at her bed, a man she supposed. She knew immediately that it was not Tony and she searched for the light.

She turned it on and was surprised to recognize Juan Fernandez.

"What-?" she wanted to ask but then saw the knife in his hand. "Oh no," she muttered, understanding what he planned. "You're not one of _them_, are you?" she asked scared. She was defenseless and carried a child.

"Funny to hear you talk like that about your own people, Ziva. I will finish what your father started. I'm not Mexican, my name is not Juan Fernandez. My name is Itai Caspit and I work for Mossad."

"Would have never guessed that last thing."

"Ha, you can still be funny, Ziva. That's a great advantage. But unfortunately for you is, that it should be called gallows humor now. I will enjoy to take revenge for Eli David. He was a great mentor to me and killing his last living child is such an honor." He breathed perversely deeply. "Ziva, I'm very human, so tell me if there are any last words you would like to give that word?... None?"

"You're a cruel bastard, you'll never get away with this!" she hissed, amazed by how close he had actually come to her and now he revealed his secret as being one of the biggest traitors. "War is over, Itai. And Israel has lost. They gave up, you don't have to do this anymore."

"No…although Israel can't start a war, this is the _least_ I can do for my country. Kill the one who has betrayed her own origin. You should be ashamed of this!"

"I'm ashamed of Israel! And its behavior!" she cried. She didn't care for herself, she cared for her unborn child. It hasn't even seen daylight and it was never supposed to? That couldn't be true. She fondled her belly again and felt the heart beat of the tiny creature living inside her. This was cruel.

"You seem sad, Ziva? Is it because of your child? Do you care for it? How sweet…is it a boy or a girl?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted and regarded his knife. Was there any chance she could grab it without risking being cut? She had to try, it was the only possibility to fight for her life.

Itai opened his mouth again to say something, humiliate her once again, but she was faster. She jumped out of her bed, threw her muscular body on his one, trying to grab the knife with her left hand but failed. They both fell down and she pushed his arm down on the floor. He was strong and she tried to reach the knife. He darted his head forward, hitting hers and creating immense pain.

She nearly loosened her grab on his arms but didn't. She felt her forces leaving her and threw her whole body on his right arm. She felt the blade of the knife and then the hold and her fingers clenched around it.

She tore it out of his hand, he screamed loudly but she rolled was standing up again, crawling onto her but she pushed him aside and before he could go on her again, she pushed the knife blindly at his tall body.

It entered the warm flesh and she saw blood spraying and flooding out. He yelled loudly and in pain and she closed his eyes to avoid the glance of his eyes. She turned the knife and tried to slice his body open to make him die faster and let that struggle end.

After second that felt like eternity, she dared to open her eyes again and saw that he wasn't moving anymore. His eyes were opened widely and his limbs were lying strangely on the floor.

"God," she muttered and looked at the ceiling, closed her eyes again. For a while, she thought about nothing but just felt relieved for still being alive. She thanked god in a prayer, then stood up slowly, feeling her belly and hoping that everything was alright with the child. She would need to see a medical soon.

She made one step into direction door but only noticed a person standing there when she heard a male voice talking: "Not so fast, Agent David," this rasp-voiced man said and she looked up.

He seemed to be Israeli as well and she asked: "You're his backup?"

"His escape driver. I came in when I heard a scream. These days you have to do everything yourself," he answered and Ziva saw the gun he was pulling out of his jeans. "Isn't that right, Ziva?" he asked rhetorically and smiled when pointing the weapon at the pregnant woman.

"Like I said, it will be an honor to kill you," he added and Ziva closed her eyes.

She did not want to see this. It was over and she knew it.

It was always important to know when fighting had no sense anymore, when it was time to give up.

She heard the banging noise of a shot and expected to fall down and hit the cold floor, having fought for nothing.

But it did not happen.

She opened her eyes again and saw the Israeli lying on the ground, blood flowing out of a wound of the side of his head. She walked out of the room and looked around.

She noticed through the window, which didn't have a jalousie like the one it the sleeping room, that it was sunrise, and suddenly she saw a woman in the living room.

"Caroline!" she said surprised and came closer. She still had the gun in her hand, a face without expression or emotion.

"I thought it would be good to pay you a visit," she simply said and turned around, but stopped once more at the door. "Tony will be here any moment. He's the best husband you could ever have, I hope you know that," and she disappeared to the forest outside.

Ziva didn't ran after her, she turned around to the two bodies and examined them.

Caroline stepped out into the woods and walked the hundred meter to where she had parked her motorcycle. She heard the noise of a car which came to halt next to her. Tony was sitting on the backseat, shortly whispering something to the driver and then stepped out to talk to Caroline.

"What are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"Ziva is alright, she'll explain you everything, I just wanted to visit her," the woman explained briefly and wanted to go. But Tony held her back.

"Wait, will I see you ever again?" he asked, pain was in his eyes and dried tears shimmered on his cheeks.

"Maybe," the brown-haired answered.

"Then tell me why you're wanted for arms trade in Mexico!"

She hesitated again and Tony already knew what this was about.

"Yassen?" he asked sorry for having asked.

She nodded. "Yassen was a profi hit man but also had relationships to Mexico, his brother is working there as a big wheel. He's ruling the south, while in North there's the Reynosa cartel, you know about them. However, Yassen and I visited him several times and I once got arrested by police.

But you know, fortunately there're enough corrupt cops…and the SMS I was writing in that plane, you had thought it was to Katarina, but it was to my friend in Italia, he was telling me what everything with Scarlet was alright. I'll return today, my flight goes in five hours."

"You're really glad to see your girl again, aren't you?"

"Si, Tony. Capirai se si tieni vostro bambino per la primera volta nelle vostre mani," _(you will understand when you'll hold your child for the first time in your hands) _she whispered and smiled at him.

She turned around, put on the helmet and climbed on her motorcycle. Tony watched the beautiful Italian woman driving away in the avenue with the dawn at the horizon. He laughed and still laughed when he stepped back into the car and finally stood in front of the FBI security house.

He saw Ziva at the entrance and ran toward her, so happily as he has never thought he has been before. He hugged her deeply and kissed her and carried her on his arms to the living room. His glance froze when he noticed the dead body on the floor.

"I need to explain you some things, " Ziva said but he kissed her again and again.

"Do that. But first, we're going home!" he declared and touched her belly. And without turning around, they walked out of the house, ignoring the five black FBI cars turning up at the end of the street.

They were together now, a happy family reunited. They were both happy and even more, thinking about being three so soon. Arm in arm, they walked down the alley of trees and watched together the break of a beautiful dawn.

**NOT THE END! Watch out for the next part of this story, I consider writing a follow-up, just please be patient with me, I have a graduation to make ;DD**

**Please review and prepare for a next part :))**


	11. Mexico City

**As I promised: Tony DiNozzo, Very Special Agent, will return in: Scorpia Rising V**

Chapter 11

It was hot. Everything farther than a few meters seemed to be blurry. Water was thought on the streets but actually everything was covered in dust. Everything was coated by this thin film of brown and grey stones and little pieces of debris and – dust.

She was walking through this city, aware of its piteous appearance, but knowing that this town was so much more than – dusty. She heard the sirens of ambulances, coming too late to a crime scene.

She heard the sirens of police cars, coming too late to arrest the criminals. And even if they succeeded, the thugs would be free within hours again. So much corruption, so many paid cops, so much crime in one city, it was unbelievable.

She felt the eye pairs staring at her while she was walking on the dirty pavement, she seemed so much different than her environment.

All men glanced in her direction, she was beautiful and obviously using that gift. She turned right and left the people behind. The change of the district she was now walking through is abrupt. Most people avoided this quarter, even at bright daylight.

She didn't, she wasn't afraid of anything right now. It seemed abandoned here but she knew where to go. She entered the empty warehouse where half of all windows were already broken and where nobody cared for the dust layers that covered everything.

Inside it is cooler than in the city, sunlight could hardly heat the huge hall up. She crossed the room and men looked up. They didn't say anything but stared after her, exchanging looks.

Caroline entered a smaller room. Her eyes fixed immediately on the creature on the chair in the middle. It was a man, scarcely recognizable.

His suit was torn apart, shoes and tie were laying on the ground, his clothes soaked in blood, most of it already dried, although some of the reddish-brown liquid was still flowing out of his nose.

He looked up as well, not believing such a pretty woman entering the room. But she only glanced at the other persons in the room. One of the three men was just wiping his bloody fist with a small towel.

"He won't talk," he explained and nodded to the bleeding man in the centre.

"Can you make him talk?" one of the other man asked doubtfully.

"Tell me what you know already," Caroline answered with a neutral voice and regarded the tools on a table on her left.

She walked over to have a closer look and picked up some of the devices while the first man started declaring: "He says he works for NCIS but we know better." He paused and waited for questions, but none came.

Surprised that the woman didn't ask what 'NCIS' meant, he continued: "He's a foreign spy. When we can trust our information, he works for Mossad."

Now interested, Caroline looked up and shortly around to eyeball the man again, raising an eyebrow, before turning back to the torture devices.

"Can you trust your information?" she asked, her voice not showing any specific curiosity.

"We may be not equipped as the American Intelligence Services, but we have our men in certain positions as well. This man," he said and pointed at the gasping person tied on the chair, "is not Special Agent Jake Ryan from NCIS but Amir Ishay from Israeli Mossad."

"Your contact," the dark brown-haired said and turned around to the man, "where is he from?"

The man hesitated to answer but only threw the white and now red-sparkled towel on the table so that Caroline asked: "Tel Aviv?"

Slowly, the man nodded folded his arms in expectations. "Make him talk," he ordered, his voice not becoming friendly.

Despite his demand, she stayed calm and just picked without considering much a pair of hedge shears. With a few steps, she was standing in front of the trembling man whose eyes were fixed in fear on the hedge clippers.

She regarded it for a while before she cut through the ropes with which he was tied on the chair. Being too weak to sit upright, he immediately fell down on the floor.

He didn't try to stand up as she was already kneeing down to him.

"Agent Amir Ishay," she muttered and grabbed his right hand. "The men and I would really like to know what an Israeli agent is doing on American soil. Especially under the current circumstances…"

The man trembled and sweat pearls were running down his front head.

She shook her head and murmured: "As you wish."

Without hesitation, she chose his ring finger and put it between the hedge trimmer. A second later, the Israeli screamed loudly and the three other men looked away in disgust as the blood dripped on the floor – together with the finger.

"You bitch!" the spy yelled and tried to stop the bleeding what just concluded in more shouting. She picked up the finger and regarded it interestedly.

"Fascinating," Caroline said but dropped it incuriously again.

When the man's screaming has become calmer, she grabbed his hand again and drilled the clippers of the hedge shears deep into the man's open wound of the finger what made him shout out in pain again, trying to roll away but the other men were already helping to hold him tight.

"Fuck! Fuck you, bitch! You all sons of a bitch!" the foreign agent screamed loudly but whatever he cursed them on English or Hebrew, it didn't help him to allay his pain.

Caroline waited patiently until she could finally be understood again without having the need to shout louder than the man's screams and said: "What have you been doing on American soil?"

"What is it your fucking business?" the Israeli said angrily. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Caroline looked up at the first of the men who explained: "My informant told me about the spy. He said when I'd kidnap him and blackmail Mossad that I'd tell NCIS about a spy among their agents, they'll probably pay me a lot of money. When NCIS finds out about an Israeli spy, it would accelerate the growing gap between the nations."

"Since when are you interested in politics?" Caroline asked half-surprised.

"The USA is our main export country. And import as well. Nearly all our stuff goes up to California and the southern states. And they deliver us solvents. It's a big trade, ya know."

"You don't have to teach me about drug trade," the woman said seriously and stood up again. "Hand me the taser," she said nicely to the guy left to her.

"N-no!" the Mossad agent shouted scared. "I-I'll tell you…everything," he offered.

"I believe you," Caroline answered but however kneed down. "But I wanna be on the safe side," she added and activated the taser and held it at the man's wounded hand again.

Blue flashes were interacting with the red liquid and the awful smell of burnt flesh diffused in the room. When she stepped away from the whining agent, she threw the taser back on the table and turned to the first man who looked pretty impressed at the Israeli.

"Will you be able to handle the rest on your own?" Caroline asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"However…you know where to find me. Just give me a call," she said but added: "You said he worked at NCIS…They may be coming here to Mexico city to search their missing agent as long as they're not informed about his true identity."

"Then they may come. When they arrive, he'll already be long dead. And I'll posses enough information to blackmail the Israeli government…or tell the American one enough about their enemy," the man answered and shook hand with the woman. "You really live up to your reputation," he said.

"Just one more question," she said and already stepped backward to go. "Which NCIS agency has he been working for?"

The man looked down at the agent who was convulsing with pain. "Washington DC. That is where I kidnapped him from."

"Thank you," Caroline answered with a smile and left the room with looking back.

**Look out for Scorpia Rising V coming up soon or Author alert me to keep informed!**


End file.
